


Boys wanna get hurt

by Iconoclast



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Catholic Character, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub, Dominant Yagami Light, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M, Mello is a bad sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Hot summer nights and complicated relationships.When Mello demands attention, Light has no choice but to oblige.





	1. Precious

**Author's Note:**

> So first thing, I headcanon that Mello has an artistic soul and likes to write poems and rock music.  
> This AU takes place after a 2 years timeskip.
> 
> Written for melloxlightdays on Tumblr  
> Fuckyeahlightmello.tumblr.com

"Hi, daddy," Mello entered Light's study, wearing just a sleeveless bandshirt and very, very skimpy PVC shorts, he was barefoot as always when he was at home, old habits never died.

Light raised his amber eyes briefly from the paperwork, threw an annoying look at the blonde, realised only now that day was so unbearably hot, even Mello had to give up his usual full-body leather attire. 

“How was your boys night out?” Light ignored the fact that Mello had just called him daddy, and there was the first zinger. Annoying little bastard.

“Matt says hello,” Mello rolled his eyes and lit up a cocoa flavoured cigarette, it was even too hot to eat chocolate, and leaned his ass on Light’s desk. “Misa is pregnant.” His icy irises shifted from Light to the laptop screen, a huge black N on white background. Mello huffed and tensed up a little, exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

“Nice,” Light raised a slender brow, he checked a file and wrote another name in the notebook, then he closed the laptop, interrupting the communication with the cooperator in London. “I hope the kid won’t turn out a lunatic like her.”

“Better if it was an ego-tripping tyrant like you?” Mello chuckled grimly and took another deep drag. 

“Shut up, blondie. I’m working," Light turned his nose up at the smell of nicotine, one of the many habits of Mello he hated, and the blonde blatantly ignored.

Mello put the cigarette between his teeth and plucked out his mobile to check the time. “It’s Sunday,” the blonde scattered the ashes in the empty coffee cup on the desk. 

“It’s a quarter past midnight,” Light scribbled another name in the precious notebook, he heard Ryuk's presence hovering behind them, it was as if the shinigami had a radar for when they two were about to argue. Or about to fuck.

“That means its fucking Sunday, whoreson,” Mello ripped the luxurious Artus pen, a gift of him, from Light’s hand, closed it and put it in the holder. 

Light slammed his fist on the notebook, “don’t you dare, punkass!”

“You promised, Raito!” Mello yelled at him. “It’s the compromise of our relationship. No working on the Lord’s Day.” Mello was still resting his ass on Light's desk, a gesture Light hated actually. Light hated a lot of things Mello did, the blonde could be quite noisy, foul-mouthed, and talked always back, he complained all the damn time, in other words he was a shithead. 

“Mihael…” Light sighed, he looked in Mello's icy eyes, his pupils were noticeable larger than usual, and he got that something was off. "Are you on something?" 

"I'm on speed and you know what that means," Mello crossed his arms, it was a serious topic, no time to joke. Ryuk's yellow full moon eyes shifted from the brunette to the blonde, he cackled mischievously because he knew very well what it meant when Mello was on a rush.

"We’ve already talked about drugs."

"I don't give a fuck, you can't be such a tyrant and take away drugs from people." Mello jumped from the desk and walked to the small liqueur cabinet, filled a glass with whisky, Laphroaig, aged 28 years, a gift Mello made Light for their second anniversary. Mello was still surprised they hadn't killed each other yet, it hadn’t been and it still wasn't easy between them, at all. It was a complicated relationship, but they managed to make it work. To some extent. 

"Drink, you bloody wanker," Mello shoved the glass in Light’s hand. The brunette sighed and took the glass, and drank a sip, savouring the rich flavour on his tongue.

Benefiting from Light's distraction, Mello took the notebook and threw it in the corner of the room.

“For fuck’s sake, Mihael!”  _ Mello  _ was definitely not a name Light used to call his partner. Mello the arch-enemy, Mello the troublemaker, Mello the mafia lord. Mello was dead and buried to Light, and with this name, he tried to get over what Mello had used to be, long time ago. Not that the blonde fuckhead was making it easy to him.

"He's right, Raito," Ryuk snickered behind him, “take a break.” Mello lifted a perfectly shaped brow and exchanged a glance with Light, none of the two was in the mood to deal with Ryuk's nonsense, the air was already too thick in there. Mello pulled a last time from the cigarette and extinguished it in the empty cup.

“Out,” Light snapped his long fingers, gesturing Ryuk to leave, the shinigami shrugged and obeyed, hoping to get a good amount of apples as repayment for his obedience. 

The blonde took a sip from the whisky, then got closer to Light and threw one of his long legs over Light’s thighs and sat on his lap, the brunette threw him an annoyed look, but Mello didn't care, it made him even more horny if Light was pissed. 

"You're such a nuisance, blondie," Light drank again and put the empty glass on the desk, Mello grabbed the expensive Armani shirt and pulled him close to him, licked his whisky flavoured lips.

Light's style had changed a lot over the past years, he usually wore total black, under his boyfriend's influence, clean and simple, both agreed it suited the new Kira more. Mello's style hadn't changed at all, his hair was just longer and was reaching almost his waist, his soft golden locks and the nostril piercing were Light's weakness. The scar too, but he wasn't allowed to say that.

"And?" Mello rolled his hips sensually, the brunette shifted his hands under the shirt of a band he surely disliked, noisy and arrogant like the blonde, most likely. Light traced Mello's spine with his fingertips, slowly and sensuous, then he grabbed his toned ass and squeezed his buttocks, making the blonde purr like a cat.

“You went out like this? Hm?” Light slipped his finger under the PVC shorts and let it snap against the pale skin, making Mello flinch a little. “Dressed like a cheap-ass whore?”

“I like when people look at me,” Mello licked the tip of Light’s nose. “You’re busy burying your nose in that goddamn book of death.”

“Well, I’m looking at you now,” Light brushed a strand of Mello’s messy bangs out of his face, looked in his icy eyes, which Mello had emphasized with black liner, so they seemed even more catty. 

Mello put his arms around Light’s neck and kissed him deeply, their breath was already ragged, their kiss sloppy and needy, just teeth and tongue.

“You know I’m jealous," Light squeezed possessively Mello's ass once more.

“You know I need attention,” Mello chuckled and bit on his lower lip, so sensually that it made Light’s cock twitch. "But to you it's more important playing god of death."

"Near sent me a list of terrorist, we were looking for-" Light tried to explain but his lover cut him off.

"Don't talk about that white dwarf to me." Mello rolled his eyes and stopped moving his hips, his irises bolted frosty glares at him. Faux pas.

"Why don't you come back into business?" Light ran his fingers through Mello's silky hair, pulling his face closer. "You're a serious loss."

"I'm out," Mello put some more distance between himself and Light. "I'm happy with my music."

"You were good, Miha."

Mello avoided Light’s amber eyes, he threw his head back, a waterfall of golden locks waved around his shoulders. "I've spent a lifetime trying to connect the dots," Mello sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Just to find out there's no pattern." 

Light nodded, he understood what Mello meant. L, Mello’s former mentor was still dead, and his pride prevented him from working with his rival and his former arch-enemy. It would have ended in a constant race for who of them three was the best, too proud to cooperate, too ambitious to retreat. For the greater good Mello chose another path, his own life, away from Kira and Near.

"There is one pattern," Light cupped Mello's scarred cheek, pulled him closer and finally kissed him deeply. Mello gasped in his mouth, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and deepened their kiss.

Many things hadn't changed in two years of relationship, the constant quarrels, which sometimes turned into violent fights; Mello’s religion and Light’s notebook, the permanent arguing about who was doing the right thing, which often ended that Mello left and spent a few nights out, Light too proud to stop him. Talking was not an option, none of them admitted being in fault, or just shut up and listened what the other had to say. They were too similar, and their relationship was made of extreme up and downs, often on the border to a breakup.

Yet in two years their passion hadn't vanished at all, by contrast it had even increased, their kisses were always hungry and demanding, their lovemaking intense and desperate. They hated and loved each other with the same fierceness.

Mello's black polished nails raked Light's chest through the fabric of the shirt, he paused their kiss, ragged breath hovered on wet lips. They had a short eye exchange, then again, their lips assaulted each other, ending up in a sloppy and needy kiss, they had drool over half of their face, messy enough to embarrass even two horny teenagers. 

Mello pondered if to be a good boy and unbutton Light's expensive shirt, or if to not give a fuck and just rip it off. The answer came as Light grabbed his slender hips and pushed him down onto him, and rolled his own hips up to make Mello feel his rock-hard erection. Mello tore Light's shirt open and earned a complaining "Mihael!" 

The blonde giggled impish, blinked with his ice blue eyes, faking boyish innocence. Light did the same with Mello's shirt, fuck him and his ill-mannerism.  _ An eye for an eye, isn't it, _ Light thought as he saw the red and gold rosary dangling from Mello's neck.

"You bastard son of a bitch," Mello complained. "It was signed." 

"Oh, such a pity," Light chuckled and sank his teeth on Mello's pectoral, sucked at his sweaty skin, marking him as  _ his _ , just in case he forgot. "I'm sure you can whore yourself to get another one, hm?"

"You're an asshole," Mello growled but put his arm around Light's neck.  _ Take me, give me more, _ his body said without speaking. "I hate you," he purred while rolling his hips on Light's throbbing erection, he could feel his hardness even through their clothes, his own cock painfully trapped in the extremely tight shorts, precum already soiling its inside. Another pair of trousers ready to get thrown in the trash, good they were wealthy or they had to deal with a lack of clothes issue.

"Then you're a masochistic little slut if you’re with me," Light sizzled softly in his ear, and put the tip of his tongue in its shell, licking it sensually, tempting him like a snake. It was their endless game, who was the seducer and who the victim was never really clear, it was never just black or white. One would think Light, narcissistic and charmer as he was, was the one in command, but Mello was as pushy and alluring as well, his methods just a little different. 

"I just want your cock," Mello moaned as he rubbed his needy ass on Light's rock hard member, his own length neglected and frustrated, and it triggered him even more. "The rest of you can die in fire."

Light chuckled, amused about the shit Mello always talked, instead of admitting that he wanted him. As if it wasn't clear. The brunette cupped the back of Mello's head and buried his nose in his long hair, it smelled so good, as always. It smelled of black vanilla and tobacco and something Light couldn't tell, the scent smooth and sublime, yet manly and dominant. 

Light had already had a weakness for fair hair since he was a child, fierce golden locks paired with blue eyes had grown into his ideal of beauty, so very different from the average Japanese people. Mello  _ was _ attractive and quite to his taste, but since he had let his hair growing out, their sex rate had increased consistently. 

Light ran his fingers through Mello's hair while showering his neck and chest with ravenous kisses and love bites, the blonde closed his eyes and let him do. 

Being claimed like this and marked possessively, made him feel like he was something precious. Mello shuddered from lust, his breath was short, the heat their bodies were producing was almost unbearable. Pearls of sweat formed on his forehead, in his hands, in his trousers, the friction generating so much heat that it felt like their loins were set on fire. 

It must have been very hot, because Light noticed that Mello's skin wasn't as cool as usual, so it was either the heatwave, or his desperate lust, or the speed in his system. Or maybe all together. 

Mello's lush lips searched blind for Light's, the brunette parted them and let his tongue in, there were still traces of whisky and nicotine in his mouth, and something else, something not tangible.  _ Desire _ . 

_ Fuck _ , Light thought, as he got that Mello was quite too desperate, moving onto him like this, basically fucking him through their clothes. The brunette grabbed Mello's slender hips and tried to get up, but the blonde pushed him down on the chair, feet firmly planted on the floor, strong thighs forced him to stay in that same position. Mello was strong, years of martial arts training and mafia fights showed off their results, and Light had absolutely no chance against him, even if he was bigger. It was in cases like this that Light was amazed about Mello's rabid passion, he was a force of nature, never surrendered, never retreated, biting away whatever he could. Stubborn as hell, once Mello was turned on, there was no way to escape his ravenous desire.

Light squeezed Mello’s toned ass, pushed him down onto him, his hand parted a little his buttocks so Light could buck up his own hips to rub his cock against his needy, still clothed hole. Mello gasped in his mouth and increased the rhythm of his movements, Light smirked in their kiss, at all disappointed about the blonde’s desperate need for sex.

Slowly, his hands traced Mello’s spine up to his neck, clasped his shoulders to push him down, earning a high-pitched moan from the blonde, his teeth closed painfully on Light’s lower lip. 

“Don’t mess with me, you little slut,” Light whispered against Mello’s lips, wet and bruised from too rough kisses, he dug his fingernails in the pale skin and raked red stripes down his back. Mello shuddered and threw his head back, moved his hips even faster on Light’s pulsing erection.

Light, who almost never got out control, was slowly losing his mind, lust and sexual desire were clouding his ability to reason. They hadn’t had sex for a few days, Light’s fault of course, he had been busy with sentencing to death a bunch of terrorists, Mello as always reacted being pissed and frustrated, and now he was lavishing his raging urges upon him. Well, Light couldn’t blame him. And now he was as desperate as Mello, he wanted to fuck him so hard, wanted to put his cock everywhere into him, it didn’t matter where, if his ass or his mouth. Light would shove his cock even in Mello’s ears just for the sake of screwing him so hard to forget his own name. 

“Miha,” Light moaned in his lover’s ear and nibbled on its shell, his teeth pulled playfully at one of his earrings. “Stop it, I’m gonna come.”

Mello though didn’t stop. No, Mello was never good at obeying, he was instead determined to be contrary to everything Light demanded from him, just to piss him off, because he knew that if Light was ticked off, he was going to fuck him so damn hard that a normal person would bitterly regret it. Not Mello, though.

“Those are a pair of Armani jeans, goddammit!” Light tried once more to push his famished lover away from him, he wanted to come into him, not in his clothes, but the blonde was clinging to his body with quite some determination. 

“Don’t blaspheme, infamous bastard son of Satan.” Mello chuckled, and a laughter full of mischief filled the room and it was so weird, even Ryuk would get chills down his spine. There was something so very dark in the angel-faced blonde, something buried deep in his soul, something dangerous and gut-wrenching, something only Light Yagami could deal with. 

“I swear I’m gonna fuck you so hard on that desk, you’ll forget who’s your god.” Light warned him, his voice promised bitter revenge, Mello of course didn’t take into consideration the consequences of his disobedience.

“You wish,” Mello giggled innocently and rode his clothed cock quicker. Light was slowly giving up, even if against his will, but he couldn’t control his body anymore as Mello moved so fast on him, the fabric of his silk boxer-shorts rubbing smoothly his cock. 

“Stop it!” The brunette wrapped his arms around Mello, buried his face in his neck and hair, smelled at the sweaty skin, it only got worse. 

“Come, you motherfucking cocksucker.” Mello put his arms around Light’s neck, ran his fingers through the short, now messy and wet hair on the back of his head. It was unbearably hot, and their bodies were sticky from sweat, the fire between their legs transmuted into arson.

“Miha!” Light sank his sharp teeth in Mello’s sensitive skin, bruising it to mark him again, as he released a good amount of cum in his boxer-shorts. “Ngh,” he released a feral growl, the type of noise he always made when he reached his peak, and Mello finally slowed down, giving him the time to enjoy his climax. Light was still holding on his lover, inhaled the sweet scent of his skin, the feeling in his own body was intense and pleasant and relieving, the tension of the past days gone, anger and hatred towards the world vanished. Mello crawled softly his scalp and kissed his temple, small gestures of affection Light overly enjoyed. 

Light rested his head in the crook of Mello’s neck for a few minutes longer, he tried to catch his breath, and inhaled all the hormones the young pale skin was leaking from each pore, then he opened his eyes and noticed the erection still painfully trapped in tight PVC shorts, twitching of discomfort. 

Mello groaned of frustration as Light’s fingertip hovered over his cock, he jumped up and looked so desperate. “Gotta jerk off,” he lamented and was about to leave, Light got up as well and could catch his wrist just in time.

“I’m not leaving you like this,” Light purred and smirked mischievously. “You won’t get away with that, sweetie.” The brunette grabbed his ass and kissed the blonde needy, he wasn’t done yet, Light wanted to fuck and wanted to punish his lover for being so insolent. 

“Mhmm,” Mello gasped desirous in their kiss, then Light shifted his body up and bent him over his shoulder, carrying him around like a sack of potatoes. “Hey,” Mello protested playfully, “let me down, bloody bastard!”

Light threw Mello onto the king-sized bed, he crawled on the mattress as well and forced Mello’s slender thighs apart, rubbing his soft member against Mello’s still hard cock. He almost pitied the blonde, he must have been really desperate.

“Raito,” Mello panted as his lover assaulted his neck with his teeth. “I know you’re up to no good.”

“You don’t say?” Light chuckled evilly and traced kisses on Mello’s trained pectoral until his lips reached his hard nipple. His teeth teased the small nub a little and then closed painfully on it, Mello shuddered from lust.

“T-take off my rosary,” Mello licked his dry, swollen and chapped lips. 

“You don’t want your god to look now, hm?” Light sat up and faced his lover who nodded and lowered his eyes, he recognized the Catholic guilt stamped all over his face. The brunette cupped his cheek and brushed the scarred skin with his thumb, tenderly, making Mello lean in his touch. “You go to church today?” Light took the precious item and slipped it off, Mello wore it like a trinket, which he wasn’t supposed to do, but the blonde’s belief was quite eclectic, and plagued by lots of local folklore of his native country. But who was Light to argue with his religious view which was an inherent value since so many years?

“Later,” Mello stretched his body, arching his back. “I need to confess.”

“Well, then let’s make sure there will be a lot of sins to atone for.” Light opened the drawer of the nightstand to hide the rosary, and while he was at it, he picked out lube, a cock ring and… handcuffs? No, Mello hated them, and he could easily free from them. Light rummaged through the various sex toys and reached for the silk rope. Better. Knots were harder to undo even for the mafia brat.

Light knelt onto the mattress next to Mello, the blonde raised his arms and let him tie his wrists to the headboard, he was already trembling in anticipation. His cock jumped up, but the tight pants restrained its freedom, and precum was still soiling its inside.

Light got up to stand in front of him and unbuckled the belt, slipping it off slowly, then he opened the button of his jeans and gave Mello quite a show while taking them off. The brunette removed the cum-soiled undies s and threw them on the floor. He reached for the metal ring and fixed it around his dick, then he got on the bed and sat on Mello’s toned stomach, he rubbed his hardening cock on his sternum.

The blonde moaned of lust and frustration, he tried to raise his head a little to look at his lover, but his hair was trapped between his back and the mattress, and he couldn’t move his head properly.

“Raitooo,” he lamented, “my hair!”

“Right,” Light got up on his knees and slipped the blonde mane carefully from under Mello’s body, brushed it gently with his fingers and tied it to a messy updo, using one of the hair ties he always wore around his wrists, for cases like this. It wasn’t the first time Mello’s hair was in the way while they were engrossed in love games. Light looked at him, his messy bangs and a few strands of hair hang loose, but Mello was pretty in any way to him. He lowered his head to peck a kiss on Mello’s nose, but the blonde was already growing impatient. 

“Raito,” he whimpered. “Fuck me, please. I wanna come.”

Light sat up straight and narrowed his small almond eyes on Mello, his lips curled to a mischievous, cruel grin. “There’s no other lord than me when you’re not wearing your rosary.”

“Y-yes,” Mello squirmed beneath him, and groaned frustrated and needy, starving for Light’s cock, the power the brunette had over him fuelled his want even more. “Please, Lord Kira, fuck me. Please!” 


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you would never sleep at night  
> if you knew what I've been through  
> and this thought is all I have  
> to trust upon when light is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there aren't too many mistakes, English is not my first language and my brain is dead.

“You have one last wish,” Light lowered and licked sensually over Mello’s wet lips up to the tip of his nose.

“Mmmh,” Mello tried to focus, one wish, just one,  _ oh such a magnanimous gesture, Lord Asshole _ , the blonde thought and tried to think as fast as he could, but Light, snake as he was, was rubbing his naked body sensually onto his, just like Mello had just done before. Ah, sweet revenge.

“I’m waiting,” the brunette purred and took himself in his own hand, began to stroke his hard cock in front of Mello’s face.

“Turn off the lights,” Mello groaned frustrated and needy, Light lowered and pressed a kiss on his lips.

As Light shut off the lights, Mello watched out of the huge window wall, and gazed up to the sky, to the stars. The benefit of living on the top floor of a skyscraper was that they could see the stars, it kinda fuelled Mello’s creative impulses, making words and notes flow on paper almost on their own.

Light lit up a few scented candles before coming back to bed and positioning himself between Mello’s sinfully long legs, another one of his weaknesses. He looked at the pale body in the semi-darkness, shadows and lights danced on Mello's skin, emphasized every muscle and curve of his figure. Light ran his fingertips slowly up Mello’s legs until he reached the rim of the black shorts, undid the front lace, earning a relieved groan from his lover as his cock finally gained some living space. Of course, Mello wasn’t wearing any underwear, Light wasn’t surprised at all. 

“So wet here, hm?” Mello raised his hips a little so Light could slip off that tiny something he called  _ shorts _ . It wasn’t so easy, though, the PVC was sticking to Mello’s sweaty skin, but as Light finally had that annoying cloth in his hands, he buried his nose in it, inhaling the scent of Mello’s precum and hormones, and sweat. Delicious.

Light pushed Mello’s thighs apart so the blonde would lay there with spread legs like a whore, he looked fascinated at the hard cock and the needy hole in front of him. There were so many things Light could do to him now, why just fuck him? He didn’t know yet what, but he wanted to try something new. Light massaged the inside of Mello’s thighs, right next to his asshole.

“Eat my ass,” Mello seemed to have read his mind about trying something new, and begged his lover to make his dream come true. “I beg you, Lord Kira, eat me.” Mello spread his legs further and bucked his hips up a little.

“I’m not a dog,” Light snickered evilly and Mello groaned of disappointment.

“I always do it to you, asshole!” Mello spat at him and pulled at the rope, which was firmly holding him to the headboard. “Do I look like a bloody dog to you?”

“Dog? No,” Light chuckled and extended his hand, tapping two fingers on Mello’s lush lips. “Rather a cat. A slutty cat.” Mello opened his mouth, Light pushed his fingers in the oral cavity so Mello could suck at them. 

“Will you finally fuck me now, you bloody piece of fucking shit?” The blonde licked sensually Light’s digits, one after one, looking at him with desire.

“You better shut up, blonde whore, or I’ll gag you.” Light retrieved his hand, fingers wet with saliva, and moved it between Mello’s legs. The blonde huffed of annoyance, Light had struck a nerve. There weren’t many things Mello didn’t like when they had sex, one was to be gagged and the other was to be blindfolded. Even if Mello mostly played the submissive role, he needed control; Mello wasn’t a good sub indeed, but Light found it amusing and it spiced up their sex life consistently.

“Cats like to play, don’t they?” Light circled Mello’s puckered hole slowly with his wet fingers, teased him there, made the blonde squirm a little. “Let’s play then,” he chuckled wickedly and pushed two fingers into his lover’s needy entrance, earning a ragged and relieved sigh from his throat.

Light slipped his fingers in and out of Mello’s rear, the blonde had calmed down now, he was quiet and enjoyed the way Light took care to prepare him, it was probably one of the favourite things Light did to him. According to Mello, everything had to happen here and now, hastily and fast, even risking getting severely hurt, Light instead was the type of guy who took his time to prepare his partner with care, both because it excited him and because he wanted to avoid serious injuries down there. He wanted to fuck his lover as much as he could, and a wrecked ass was not ideal.

Light added a third finger, Mello did not complain, his body was relaxed and quivered with excitement, and his naughty mouth was unusually quiet, Light enjoyed the silence, interrupted only by slick noises and shallow breathing. A fourth finger slipped in Mello’s ass, and the blonde took it without effort, rolled his hips in the same rhythm Light was thrusting into him. It wasn’t the first time Light fucked him with four fingers, but normally Mello whined a little and needed time to adjust to the penetration. Not tonight though, Mello’s body just let it happen, probably it was because he was excited as hell, or maybe it was the speed that made him forget his inhibitions, most probably a mixture of both.

“You take it well, blondie.”

“Ngh…” Mello moaned lustful, angelic blue eyes gazed half-lidded at him. “Are you at three?”

“Four,” Light chuckled and pushed in until he hit the junction of his thumb, curled his fingers inside Mello, making him squirm of pleasure.

Light watched Mello’s defined abs flexing and releasing every time he shoved his fingers deeper, he observed carefully as his hand moved in and out of the tight pink hole, Light bit down on his lower lip, he wanted more, he wanted to wreck his lover, in a good way of course. He wanted all of him. 

There was one fantasy he had kept in the back of his mind for long, long time, and had forgotten until now. This moment seemed to be the right one, Light had already come and wasn’t rushing anything, Mello was enjoying his ministrations like a spoiled kitten, and the candlelight was adding to this situation a sort of romantic aura. 

_ Give yourself to me _ , Light decided to go for it, his free hand touched through the sheets and reached for the lube, poured a good amount on his other hand and slicked up also Mello’s tight hole. The blonde didn’t seem to have much interest to what was happening down there, he was so intent to enjoy the pleasure Light was gifting him with. Mello closed his eyes, rested his head on the pillow, felt his lust spreading like wildfire, the opium scent coming from the lit candles gave him a woolly feeling. 

Light finger-fucked him for another minute or two, his digits had it easier slipping in and out of his lover’s rear since he had put the lube to use. He waited until Mello was fully relaxed, then teamed up the thumb with the other fingers, used a little force to push in until he reached the base of the newly added digit, arriving at the widest part of his hand.

Mello's eyes snapped open, and he released a pained growl, Light stopped moving and gave him time to adjust, his free hand put one of Mello’s legs on his shoulder.

“Mihael, love,” Light planted soft kisses like feather on the silky skin on the inside of Mello’s thigh.  _ Love  _ was definitely not a way they addressed to each other, except for a few, very rare situations, like after a heavy fight, or when they tried to make the other feel safe. This was one of the cases, and Mello understood Light’s intentions weren’t nasty, not today. “You know the safeword, right?”

“Y-yes,” Mello gasped and breathed out as Light’s hand moved slightly, but painfully into him. “You’re… gonna put it all in?”

“Only if you want,” Light whispered and trailed tender kisses on Mello’s pale thigh. He rarely showed it, but he cared for the blonde nuisance, and even if their lovemaking looked more like rape than consensual sex, Light would never do something against Mello’s will. Their relationship was problematic indeed, but not to this point.

Mello pondered if letting Light do or not, it was already stretching his ass so painfully, but only the thought of having Light’s  _ whole  _ hand into him turned him on. “Yes,” he licked his chapped lips and gave his lover the green light, decided to trust him fully.

Mello rested his head on the pillow and tried to relax while Light ghosted his tongue on his cock, his lips engulfed his tip and sucked at the sweet precum that had formed a small pool in Mello’s navel. 

Light waited a few minutes longer until all the tension had left his lover’s body, then he started to move his hand a little to stretch him more, and finally, he pushed in, past the largest part of his hand until it was buried in his ass till his wrist.

Mello cried out an unrestrained, pained moan as he felt filled up so brutally, and though, he could sense all of Light’s care and love. 

“Ssshhh,” Light whispered softly and his tongue licked playfully his balls. “Relax,” he didn’t move, waited until Mello was ready, his hand completely engulfed by the inner hotness of his lover’s body. The trust Mello was putting in him was overwhelming, it made him feel powerful and merciful at the same time. He had him in his hand, literally, he could destroy him with one single move, and though Mello, one of the most distrustful persons he had met in his life, was there, giving himself to him, without restraint. “How does it feel?” Slowly and with care, Light started moving his hand, rubbing his fingers against Mello’s warm walls.

“W-weird,” Mello sobbed, his icy eyes welled up with tears, this kind of pain tinted pleasure was hard to deal with. Light took him again in his mouth, sucked at his tip to help him relax, while his hand was stretching him mercilessly. Light’s hands weren’t properly huge, rather average, but Mello’s ass was always so damn tight despite all the sex they had. It hurt, and then it felt great just to feel painful again, Mello didn’t want it to stop, it was like a drug, vicious and delicious. “How does it look like?” An impish smirk formed on the blonde’s lips as he raised his head a little to face his baffled lover.

“Well,” Light sat up and watched his hand moving slightly forth and back, slow and leisurely, and damn, it looked so sweet and perverted how Mello’s ass was horny stretching around his wrist. “Hot,” the brunette chuckled, sending his lover a lecherous glance. 

“Better than in porn?” Mello’s curiosity was triggered, if it felt so wicked, it must look damn awesome. 

“Absolutely.”

“I wanna see it,” Mello whined lustful and sank his teeth on his own biceps, gazing half-lidded at his lover, black liner had already smudged around his eyes. “Show it to me.” 

“Eh,” this wasn’t a difficult matter per se, a mobile phone would easily do the job, the problem was that Light’s phone was in the other room and Mello’s was only god knows where. “Ryuk!” Light called for the annoying shinigami, Mello rolled his eyes and threw his head back. “Ryuuuuk!”

Ryuk’s head popped from the ceiling, and both boys knew that he had been watching them secretly. Mello never felt at ease knowing that this demon was spying them all the time while they had sex, it made him feel even more guilty. The blonde tried to hide his face behind his raised arm, he was sprawled out like a common whore with Light’s hand stuck in his ass. What a lovely view it must have been, Mello huffed of annoyance.

“Bring me my mobile,” Light commanded with his signature domineering tone.

“I’m running out of apples,” Ryuk cackled evilly, he tilted his head sideways to take a better look at the new love game the two boys were involved. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Move and fucking take that bloody phone!” Mello snapped at him and threw a few curse words in his native language at the shinigami.

“How about a pallet of apples?” Light’s free hand rubbed Mello’s thigh that was still resting on his shoulder. It wasn’t that he cared much about being watched while having sex, but Ryuk looking at his lover with lecherous eyes… Light was very,  _ very  _ possessive, even if the shinigami was no real threat to him, he preferred if Mello's private parts were only for his eyes.

“Deal.” Ryuk disappeared and Mello bolted enraged glares at Light. 

“You’re an asshole.”

“I’m  _ in  _ your asshole, my dear.” Light corrected him and winked at him, giving him a charming smile. If Mello had one of his hands free, he would have give him his middle finger, he never fell for Light’s nice guy facade. He actually hated it, he preferred his real face.

"Bloody bastard," Mello muttered, trying to keep the focus of his attention on the new sensation Light was gifting him with.

Ryuk appeared again holding Light’s mobile between his claws, the brunette took it and unlocked the screen. 

“Fuck off now, ugly peep!” Mello yelled and Light dismissed the shinigami with a hand wave. 

Light positioned himself, so he could film what his eyes were seeing, but Mello had tensed up again due to Ryuk’s presence. The brunette kissed affectionately the inside of his thigh, a sensitive part of Mello’s body that made him weak. He felt Mello’s insides relaxing around him, and Light could finally resume his job again, started moving his hand slowly forth and back. Mello bit on his lower lip as he watched Light filming him, and it turned him even more on. Fuck.

Light captured a few minutes more, then shifted his body up a little to show Mello what was happening down there, between his legs. Mello’s cock twitched at the sight, Light was right, it was fucking  _ hot _ . 

“Like what you see?”

“Mhmm,” the blonde purred and his angelic eyes sparked of desire. 

Light locked the phone and threw it somewhere in the sheets, then he lowered onto his lower, their lips so very close. “So, where were we?” His hand thrust a little deeper into the blonde, and Mello bit on his biceps to suffocate a lewd noise that was about to leave his lips. “I wanna hear you,” Light kissed Mello’s scarred jaw.

“Y-you said I have to be quiet,” Mello cried out and eyes filled again with tears as Light kept thrusting his hand into him. 

“I said to not talk,” Light chuckled, used his free hand to brush long blonde strands out of Mello’s sweat-covered face. “I want to hear you scream my name.” Light lowered his lips to kiss his lover, and Mello drank his kisses greedily, moaned in his mouth, sank his teeth on Light’s lower lip as he rammed his hand a little too deep in. 

“Oh God,” Mello corrected himself immediately. “Lord Kira, please… make me come. Please.”

Light sat up straight, and felt indeed like a god who was blessing his devotee with pure bliss. He used his free hand to push Mello’s thigh up, to spread him more and have a better view on the private spectacle. His hand, slipping forth and back, the feeling of the hot insides around him was amazing. It felt so tight and wet and warm, Light felt like losing his mind.  _ I want you, all of you. _

Carefully to not hurt Mello or scratch the sensitive insides with his fingernails, Light closed his hand to a fist, which the blonde seemed to appreciate, his body whimpered under him and he bucked his hips up.

“I hate you!” Mello spat at him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard now,” Light warned him and chuckled. “You won’t walk for two days.”

“Don’t you dare,” Mello snapped back.

Light dared, and thrust his fist back and forth, almost out and back in again, and Mello’s ass swallowed him greedily. “I know you want it.”

“No,” Mello cried and moaned and sobbed, of pain and pleasure, humiliation and delight. “No,” he groaned again, Light’s hand forcing through him, burning, like a sword on flames. “Stop it!”

Of course Light didn’t stop, it was the rule. No safeword, no stop. He knew Mello well, when he said no, he meant yes, when he said stop, he meant keep going. Mello was just too proud to admit that he liked it, to be treated like a little slut and to be at Light’s mercy. It was part of their game. 

“Stop it, Raito!” Mello moaned, this time of pure lust as Light stopped thrusting into him, but flipped his fist right and left, rubbing his insides well and finally his prostate, too. It must feel great, Light was almost jealous.

Mello couldn’t stop crying, he had never felt like this, the intense sensation in him was overwhelming, pain and pleasure, and then pain again, there was no way he would last long. He felt his cock twitching and his loins set on fire, and he wanted more, more…

“Ngh,” the blonde sobbed, the dark make-up had smudged all over his face, his cheeks were streaked by tears, his biceps marked by his own teeth, lips swollen and bruised, blonde locks plastered over his sweaty skin. Light took a look at him, he was a mess, an adorable, lovely mess. Amazed about how the usually so poised and proud blonde could end up looking like this, his body literally begging for more, even if his naughty mouth screamed “I fucking hate you, Yagami Raito!”

Other obscenities left his lips as well, but they were in Mello’s native language and Light didn’t understand much apart from  _ kurva _ . Not that he cared about.

“Demon spawn!” Mello kept cursing, and Light kept fist-fucking him, careful to hit his prostate every time he moved his hand. He was getting good at it, Light noticed self-satisfied. Another skill had been acquired, and that never harmed. “Whoreson!”

“Shut up now, blonde whore.” Light slapped Mello’s thigh so hard, that a red mark in form of his hand appeared on the pale, sensitive skin within a few seconds. 

“You better don’t free me after,” Mello continued threatening his lover. “As soon as I’m free I’m gonna rape you on your mother’s ba-aaaaaah!” Light rammed his fist deep in, until half of his forearm disappeared in his ass, and rotated it, filling Mello well, his insides clutched so hard against him, that he could barely move his hand. Mello cried of pain and bit down on his already abused and swollen lower lip. 

“No, go ahead, what were you saying?”

“...back.” Mello sighed of relief as Light didn’t move and gave him time to recover. He cursed again in his native language, and sobbed in despair, and then, right when Mello was relaxing and releasing the inside grip on his fist, he pulled back and rammed it in again. 

“I know you like it, slut.”

“Stop it teasing me,” Mello hissed and writhed in agony, he begged now, desperate for release. “Make me come, please.”

“Not yet.” Light kept thrusting his fist in Mello’s hot tightness, intentionally avoiding his prostate, holding his lover in a cruel limbo between desire and frustration. Mello was just crying, the pillow dampened by tears and drool, his cock was pulsing madly, he was so close and yet so far.

"Raito," Mello's feeble plea echoed in the silent room, he pulled at his tied wrists, but Light had knotted the rope well. After two years, he had learned how to keep the blonde his captive. "I hate you," Mello's whining made Light feel like a little shit, but he knew well it was one of his tricks to get him weak. When Mello wanted to fuck and Light was busy, he cried. When Mello was getting too submissive and yet too proud to ask Light to stop, he cried. Light had had a hard time learning how the blonde trickster tried to fool him, and he hadn't understood him fully yet.

"I want to come," Mello groaned, frustrated, and rolled his hips following Light's rhythm, tried to push the hand against his prostate.  _ Goddammit why isn't it working _ , Mello cried again, so needy to release. "Make me come! Raito!"

Light was losing his cool, how was it possible the blonde was able to talk that much while he had a whole hand in his ass. Well, in extremis, extremity. 

"Will you shut the fuck up?" At the umpteenth time Mello complained, Light hit him hard in the face. 

"No, Raito!" Mello growled back and earned another smack in his face. “Let me come, you sonofabitch!”

"Be a good boy and I'll let you come." Light purred, he forgot violence never worked on Mello.

The blonde nodded and kept his mouth shut, much to Light's relief, and Light did as he promised. He picked up his pace, angled his fist the right way so it would rub Mello's sensitive spot so lovingly, that he would come within seconds. 

Mello didn't withhold any of the lustful moans which escaped his chapped lips, he bucked up his hips, meeting Light's fist, and it felt so incredibly good. The pain was still there and gave him that little extra that he found so damn exciting. 

"Oh God, Kira, Lord," Mello babbled confused words, he was so very close, his loins were set on fire. There was no coming back. 

Light shifted his body up until he was face to face with Mello, watched his lover while he reached his peak, his hand still buried into him. "You can come now," Light purred and pecked a tiny kiss on his chin. "Come for Lord Kira."

Mello's eyes were closed, pale lashes dampened by tears, he was so focused on what was happening in his lower body, solely concentrated on the pain causing him delight, which escalated soon to overdosed lust. Mello pressed his lips together, his toes curled, Light crooked his hand once more, fingers rubbing his prostate, and finally, Mello felt the intense climax bolting on him, like hail and vertigo. 

"Aaah," Mello threw his head back, and Light stopped moving, trailed soft kisses on his chapped and bruised lips. 

"You did great," his free hand cupped Mello's cheek, and the blonde kept crying, because it was the only thing he could do right now, his body too overwhelmed. He cried of relief and satisfaction and pain, his mind had shut down all senses, and Mello was letting himself getting lulled by this soothing feeling. 

"My precious," Light showered Mello's neck with tender kisses, giving him a few minutes to recover. "Mine." 

Mello was in a state of pure bliss, he wasn't even sure if he was dead or alive now, and it didn't really matter. The most receptive and sensitive parts of his body were tingling, his toes and his fingertips, even his whole face. He licked his numb lips, and he felt his ears burning, as Light talked to him it seemed so far away. 

"Ssshh," Light sat up and rubbed Mello's lower stomach while withdrawing his hand carefully from Mello's rear, his fist was slick of secretions and lube, and slightly blood-covered. He had tried to be as careful as possible, but knew very well that part of the body could be extremely sensitive. Mello let go a frustrated gasp, and his hole gaped needy, feeling so empty now. "It's okay." Light stroke gently Mello's thigh, drew patterns on his silky skin. "You did well, my dear."

Mello enjoyed a few moments more of care, then, all of a sudden, his body got flipped upside down, and a heavy slap on his ass called him back to reality. “What the fuck!”

Light used the dirty hand to rub his hard cock, the erection even more swollen thanks to the metal ring. Usually Mello complained about Light wearing a cock ring, that his dick was too big, but now he was properly stretched and could take him without effort. Blood, natural secretions and lube slicked Light's cock well, he grabbed Mello's hips and pulled them up.

"What are you doing?" Mello complained already, his arms twisted painfully, and he couldn't turn around properly to look at his lover.

"What do you think?" Light rubbed his tip along Mello's ass crack, used his own precum to moisten the puckered hole. 

"You fucking asshole," Mello snapped but didn't make any attempt to rebel. "Are you done wrecking my ass?"

Light chuckled evilly, he slapped Mello's thigh, hard, getting a feral growl from his lover's mouth. The brunette positioned himself and pushed in, the blonde might be complaining, yet his body was relaxed, and his hole welcomed him fully, his insides engulfed him so deliciously. 

_ Magnificent _ , Light thought, as he felt Mello around his swollen cock, he was still so damn tight, it seemed impossible his whole hand was into him just a few minutes earlier.

"What are you good for otherwise, hm?" Light rubbed tenderly the small of Mello's back, used his thumbs to circle the two little dimples right above his ass, tiny details Light adored. "You're just a whore, Mihael." Light used his swollen glans to rub against Mello's walls and make him squirm beneath him. "A beautiful blonde whore." 

"You're disgusting," Mello spat at him and tried to find a more comfortable position, but his twisted arms and tied wrists prevented him from doing so. "Get down from me!" 

Light's fist hailed down on him, right between his shoulder blades, knocking all the air from Mello's lungs. He got back up on his knees, his hand took hold on Mello’s hips, his loins started moving, rocking hard against his lover, making him feel his brutal and feral love. 

"Look at you," Light chuckled and rammed his cock deep in his lover's rear, Mello released a pained growl. "From L's successor to Kira's spoiled little bitch," Light took a moment so his words had a harder impact on Mello. "I'd say you upgraded, huh?" 

"You make me sick! Piece of shit sick son of a bitch, motherfucking cocksucker!" Mello yelled at him, his eyes started watering again.

"Language, Mihael." Light warned him and used one of his hands to undo Mello's hair, grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and yanked his head back. "Are you done?" 

"Stop it," Mello sighed and a tear rolled from his eyes, Light's despotic love still forcing on him, thrust after thrust, Mello wasn't sure how much of it was pain and how much was pleasure. 

"Say the safeword! Say it!" Light growled so very loud, and slapped his ass hard. 

Sometimes Mello wasn't sure if he didn't say the safeword because he wanted to push beyond his limits, or because he was too proud to admit defeat. He remained in silence, only ragged gasps and slick noises filled the room. 

There was a moment of reluctance from Light's side, where was the limit? How much of it was really Mello's will, and how much was the speed influencing his decision? Yet, Mello knew exactly how he reacted when he was on a rush, he wasn’t new to drugs, but still, was it legit?

"Fuck you, scumbag!" The blonde screamed through the night.

Alright then, it was more than enough for Light. He tightened his grip on Mello's hair and pushed his face into the mattress. "Will you shut the fuck up now?"

The lovemaking turned more aggressive and brutal, Light rammed his cock mercilessly in Mello's abused ass, the noise of skin on skin, when he slammed against Mello's buttocks, triggered him more. The blonde's feral growls were suffocated by the sheets, he must have a hard time to breathe too, he was absolutely unable to talk, much to the relief of Light's ears. He wasn't worried, though, he knew exactly that if Mello needed to use the safeword, he'd find a way for sure.

Light wasn't going to last any longer anyway, Mello's ass was so tiny and perfect around him, his own cock swollen from excitement, the ring enhancing each sensation. Wonderful. 

Light didn't even care to try to hold back, he just wanted to come into that hot tightness, bury his cock in the warm flesh. 

Mello struggled a little beneath him, most probably because of the air loss he was experiencing. Light didn't care much, he actually enjoyed that Mello wasn't talking or complaining or insulting him.

The brunette clasped one of Mello's sharp hipbones, dug his fingernails in the pale skin, rammed his cock deep in Mello's tight ass, one more time, and he finally released and spilled his semen into Mello, another claiming, another mark of possession.  _ Mine _ .

Light let himself fall onto his lover, gave himself a few moments to catch his breath, and as he let go of Mello's hair, the blonde gasped, inhaling air greedily after the forced apnea. Light turned him around, kissed his chapped lips.

"Shall I finish you off?" Mello swallowed and shook his head, he seemed still a little detached from reality, his cock hadn't even hardened fully. "Too much?" 

"Mhm," Mello licked his dry lips and nodded, in contrast to Light, Mello usually needed more time to reach his orgasms and also longer to recover, his body got extremely sensitive. 

Light sat up slightly and undid the rope, freed finally Mello's aching arms. He laid down next to Mello and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close, stroking tenderly his skin. His lips pecked soft kisses on Mello's cheek, the liner and the mascara had completely faded, his damp bangs were sticking on the sweaty forehead. 

Light wanted to tell Mello his feelings and sensations, he didn't know which words to use, though. They both sucked talking about their emotions, Light sometimes tried to, but Mello was an absolute disaster. Mello was good at writing, but the way he verbalised his feelings was rather unconventional. 

"It was great," Light tried to say something nice, kissed the tip of Mello's nose. "You felt amazing."

Mello closed his eyes and his cheeks flushed slightly, and Light knew it wasn't the heat, nor the speed in Mello's system. 

"Raito," Mello opened his eyes again, his icy irises flickered silver in the candlelight. 

"Yes?" Light raised a slender eyebrow, wondering what Mello had to say.

Mello talked and talked, all the damn time, but he never talked about his feelings. Light still didn't know for what reason the blonde was so hesitant to open up, probably losing his parents at young age and growing up in an orphanage had left deep scars in him. 

Mello opened his mouth, then bit on his lower lip. "Your cum is running from my ass." 

"Alright, blondie. Let's get you clean," Light huffed and got up. He slipped off the cock ring and went to the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom to get a washcloth. Annoying blonde. 

  
  


Light woke up, his hand touched blind through the sheets to pull his lover close, there was no Mello, though. He could only find his mobile, Light opened his eyes and checked the time, it was 4am. He looked around, one of the candles was still burning and throwing dim light in the huge room, but Mello seemed to have vanished in the darkness.

Did he leave, again? They hadn't had an argument that night, just some aggressive sex, was it reason enough to leave?  _ With Mello, you can never be sure, _ Light sighed, it wasn’t the first time it would happen. Mello was quite unpredictable and temperamental, it had already occurred that he just left in the heat of the night to fuck a prostitute or hook up a random stranger at a club. When he felt too submitted by Light, he needed to give went of his own needs.  _ This  _ was Mello. 

"Miha?" Light stepped out on the rooftop terrace, pulling the yukata tighter around his body. 

"Hi daddy," Mello was sitting on one of the cushions, just a dim candle was lighting whatever he was doing, the gold rosary around his neck sparkled a little. 

“Drop that daddy shit.” Light huffed of annoyance and regretted already of getting up to look for the blonde nuisance. "What are you doing?"

"Writing," Mello scribbled something in the little notebook that was resting on his bent leg, his other hand was holding a burning cigarette.

Light smelled the air, there was a strange smell coming from it, a smell he knew far too well. He wanted already to rebuke the blonde punk as his eyes shifted to Mello’s loins, and to his surprise he was completely nude. 

“You can't be out here naked.” 

“Why not?” Mello faced him and pulled from the joint. “We have no nosy neighbours here.”

“It's not appropriate,” Light crossed his arms and threw Mello a hard stare, urging him to get dressed. The blonde though ignored him deliberately.

“I really appreciate what you are doing to make the world a better place, but we are not in Nineteen Eighty-Four.” Mello chuckled and offered Light the joint but the brunette didn’t move, he just stood there and glared at the blonde.

“No drugs in my house.”

“Oh, come on, Raito!” Mello put the tiny notebook aside, “you’re really acting like an old-fashioned, prude daddy.” 

“Mih-”

“You’re so busy playing justice every fucking day, you don’t even notice time is running through your fingers like sand.” Mello’s icy eyes flickered in the dark, and for once Light didn’t talk back, instead he chose to listen to what his lover had to say. “That infernal notebook is clouding your mind. Being Lord Kira doesn’t mean you have to be a close-minded despot. It’s 2012, goddammit, change your fucking attitude.” If it was just a critique or also an advice wasn’t clear to Light, Mello’s voice sounded so very bitter. 

At that moment Light realised that Mello was true, he was only twenty-five, not fifty, like a daddy as Mello called him so lovingly. What did boys of his age do in their ordinary life? For Light, every day was plagued by a strict routine, alarm, breakfast, gym, lunch, work, dinner, sleep. No wonder Mello was constantly bored, Light’s life was boring indeed.

Light asked himself what did Mello do last night with Matt? Hanging out at the pub, watching football and drinking beer? Just that, and they seemed appeased.  _ Fine then _ , Light sighed and walked back in the flat, leaving Mello alone with his joint.

“Whoreson piece of shit,” Mello muttered and leaned his back against the wall, raised his eyes to watch the stars. It was always the same with Light, he never worked to cater Mello’s demands. 

It was just a few minutes later that Light came back, holding two bottles of chilled beer in his hand. 

“What?” Mello snapped at him, he wouldn’t make it easy for Light. Not now.

“Shut up,” Light threw a piece of cloth in Mello’s face.

“I’m not gonna wear this!” Mello took the item in his hand, it was his own yukata. Light’s was burgundy, his one was black of course.

“You do,” Light sat next to him and handed him a bottle. “It’s called compromise.”

“U redu,” Mello sighed and gave in, he put on the yukata and made Light space, so he could sit close to him.

“What are you writing?” Light slammed his bottle with Mello’s and drank a sip, chilled beer was a true blessing, the heatwave was unbearable. Almost like Mello’s mood swings.

“Poems,” the blonde took a last drag from the joint and extinguished it in the ashtray. 

“May I read it?” 

“Since when do you asshole care about what I write?” Mello chuckled and drank a few sips beer. 

“Mihael,” Light sighed and put his arm around the blonde’s waist. “I’m trying to make us work, okay? Don’t be always so bitchy.”

Mello nodded and reached for the tiny notebook, opened the page he was writing right before. Light put the bottle between his legs and took the notebook. “It’s called  _ Starlight _ .”

“Thank you,” Light pressed an affectionate kiss on his lover’s temple, smelled the scent of his long hair. Mello turned his face to him, and kissed him deeply, he tasted of beer, tobacco and weed, but all in all, Light didn’t dislike it. “How’s your ass?” He muttered against Mello’s lips and squeezed one of his buttocks.

“It hurts,” Mello groaned and rested his head on Light’s shoulder. Light chuckled softly, he didn’t feel bad, Mello put his arm around his waist, cuddled closer to him, ignoring the heat. Light moved the notebook nearer, so he could read the handwritten words in the dim candlelight.  _ With the stars and us _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading / for Your feedback
> 
> the song I'm referring to at the end of the story is "Fall from the stars" by God Is An Astronaut, check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the second part, it's gonna get kinky.  
> Thanks for reading   
> I don't know if I'll upload part 2 tomorrow or on Monday, I'm at a festival.
> 
> Jk-iconoclast.tumblr.com


End file.
